


RWBY Wedgieverse

by The_Silver



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, enf, euf, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver/pseuds/The_Silver
Summary: A Good AU within the RWBY universe, focusing heavily on wedgies.For friends of mine to enjoy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 2





	1. Welcome to Beacon

Chapter 1  
\------

To be one of Haven Academy's representative teams in the Four Kingdom collision of skill, camaraderie and, more than likely, bragging rights that was the annual Vytal Festival Tournament was an incredibly prestigious honor.

One Cinder Fall and her teammates on Team CMSN were prepared to pay back tenfold with victory. Headmaster Leonhart would not be sorry to choose them among the teams traveling there. Team SSSN were more of a band of hound dogs feeding off of crowd attention they got from other vapid, rabid females, while Team ABRN actually had potential. As much as Arslan carried them with her strength. Bo and Nadir were competent, but that Reese girl left such a trail of trouble in her wake!

Cinder sat by staring past her mirrored reflection in the bullhead's window. Arms folded, one leg crossed over the other. She gently brushed her bangs a bit to hide the edge of her scar slightly peeking past her fringe.

Her teammates sat by in their spacious cabin doing their own things to pass the time. Emerald Sustrai was peering lazily through a fashion magazine, Mercury Black blared whatever music he listened to in his own ears while working on one of his automail legs, while Neo Politan performed slight of hand card tricks with such ease that it bored the mute.

All in all, none of them could wait to reach the landing platform.

"Vale. It's rather nice down there," Cinder noted with a smirk as the city passed below them, "I can only assume how much they're rooting for Beacon~" An almost manical, sultry chuckle slipped past her lips.

"I just hope they have decent places to shop in between the rounds," Emerald stated, closing her magazine with a light plap.

Neo signed a quick, "Ditto." Before she pressed her hands and the tip of her nose to the glass.

Beacon Academy was growing closer. 

"Is everyone ready?" Even Mercury, head down in his music and work, knew to look up as the door to their cabin slid open. Dressed in a long, flowing pale gown with fair skin, she was a curvaceous woman of almost supernatural beauty. Red eyes, pure, snowy white hair pulled back into a series of buns around a still substantial amount of hair flowing down her back.

"Yes, Professor Salem," Cinder said formerly with a nod of her head, earning a sidelong look from their traveling professor, "I'm eager to get out there and _meet_ some of the competition~"

Her team smirked as well, sharing looks, while Salem simply chuckled. "Overconfidence and pride become arrogance rather quickly, and that may cost you. Remember that."

She reached over to Cinder specifically to lightly pinch her cheek, lovingly even, and gave her a little shake.

"Mother, please!" Cinder grew immediately flustered, blushing scarlet and glaring at her chortling teammates.

"Hmhmhm~ There is no better way to humble someone than a mother's personal touch. We'll be landing in five minutes, children." Their professor bowed her head lightly to the four before closing the door and moving to the other cabins to inform the other teams.

Cinder's wide hips within her tight, dark grey leather pants fidgeted in her seat. A smile crept on to her lips, the fingers of one hand strumming her armrest with eager anticipation.

She wanted to find a worthy target. One she could use to strike fear into a few hearts~ The dark haired maiden thought it would be such a simple task. What challenge could any Student at Beacon Academy other than the acclaimed Mistralian, The Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, possibly bring to her?

They landed. Yes, they finally landed! They collected their bags and Professor Salem lead the small procession of students toward the lowering boarding ramp.

Waiting them were seven individuals, six students and a notable teacher. Enigmatic, calm and collected as ever, was Headmaster Ozpin, with cane in one hand, and steaming tea in his favorite mug. "Weclome, Representatives of Mistral Academy," he said with eyes firmly glued to the white haired professor and her own glowering, scarlet eyes. "Professor Salem." He nodded to the pale-haired teacher and his eyes moved to the dark-haited Huntress at her side.

"Miss Fall." He said with a gentle nod in the direction of Mistral's strongest contender and she silently nodded back. "I took the liberty of finding suitable tour guides for each team." Also meaning that they were the only students to volunteer for the assignment.

"Oh? Not wanting to enjoy parading around twelve rowdy children, Ozpin?" Salem jested.

"More like I simply wished for a few moments to catch up with an old friend," he replied, ever calm, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

Team SSSN went with a pair of second years. A young woman with an impeccable sense of fashion that even Cinder had to admire and an incredibly tall young man, calm and polite, by her side.

Team ABRN had the pleasure of being paired with a lanky blond, as nervous as his was redheaded partner was strong, with all his stuttering. Pyrrha Nikos, Cinder set her amber eyes on the tall and buxom redhead with every intention of defeating that Invincible moniker. 

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, honored guests of Haven. I am Weiss Schnee and I will, happily, be your tour guide today."

The leader of team CMSN had hardly noticed their professor was gone, her shape next to Ozpin shrinking in the distance as the pair walked, and before them was a young woman of long, snow white hair and icy blue eyes witha. single, faint scar.

A Schnee? Cinder could feel the quiet seething just behind her coming off of Emerald. Those two would get along swimmingly~

Behind her, waving with both hands, was a beaming girl with dark black hair with red highlights in her bangs. Those silver eyes, that energy, actually brought. a smile to Cinder's face.

"Don't forget to introduce me, Weiss!" She told her curtsying partner. A bit of an annoyed tick pulled at Weiss's serene, smiling face like she was already at her witha end with the energeticgirl, "I'm Ruby Rose, Leader of team RWBY, and yeah, it is an confusing as it sounds sometimes.. Heh.."

"It's a pleasure," Cinder replied, walking up to the shorter girl, staring into those silver eyes with her lone amber. She held out her hand, "My name is Cinder Fall and it is nice to meet you."

They clasped hand and, briefly, Cinder felt something.. odd. Electric. Warm.

She took he hand back and Weiss turned, the Beacon uniform skirt flowing around her bare, pale thighs quite a bit, "If you'll follow me, please. Do be orderly and ask questions when prompted, please." How official, and that made it all the more boring for them to listen to.

Cinder found small bit of reprieve in Ruby. She was young, only 15 compared to the rest of the first years 2 and 3 years her senior. She had quite the story for being able to find her way into Beacon Academy st such an early age and it was, by all means, impressive! She had a few kind words to say about their tour guide as well, where Cinder wanted to tell the heiress exactly what she could do with that shushing finger when they talked too loudly for her tastes.

They talked over Crescent Rose and Midnight. It was nice. A quaint conversation like that made Cinder forget about her plans for a while.

Then Emerald tapped her shoulder, and made a few quiet gestures and eye movements that told the black-haired Huntress exactly what she planned to do. Cinder gave her blessing to the red-eyed illusionist with a wink.

Weiss was pointing out the dormitories, the mess hall, the campus courtyard and square and all of the beautiful architecture - There seemed to be some extensive damage however that one of the faculty members was taking care of. 

"It was a family fhing," Said a sheepish Ruby, while Weiss commented that she had no further comments to make.

She turned, gracefully, with her skirt flourishing around her hips, and ten mocha digits found the hem and flipped it up in one fell swoop!

Mercury wolf whistled immediately. "Those are some big panties for a snooty rich girl!"

Weiss froze, Ruby squealed and Team CMSN had a blast staring at what was so carefully hidden under the frilly, fluffy interior of her uniform skirt! One might expect lace and silk and, overall, undergarments befitting a Schnee, a woman of status and class, especially a Huntress!

These were undies. Big, cotton panty briefs expanding over a bubbly derriere and it was full coverage! To the undercurves of her cheeks her booty was covered in bright, snow white cotton, the elastic leg holes an dark blue and the fabric was decorated with numerous Schnee flakes in blue shades from light to dark!

"What is the meaning of this??!!" Weiss shrieked as her hands flew down to the front and back of her skirt in the blink of an eye! That still was uch too slow~ Her eyes widened and her knees buckled as she felt her skirt catching around wrists underneath.

Emerald's hands were already in place and her digits secure around handfuls of cotton! 

"You... would not... dare...!" A trembling Weiss practically squeaked out every work, cheeks clenching a little tighter as her cotton panty briefs rose just a touch higher.

"I will dare to do a lot!" Emerald said with a wicked smile and a glimmer in her red eyes. "Wedgie!! Hang on, Miss Schnee!!" She did not have Cinder's strength to back up this panty cleaving, but honed skills and the fact that this was all cotton riding up through a tender ass crack was still going to hurt!

"Aaaaaaahhhhaaahh!!" Weiss wailed as her bubbly, pert, pale posterior felt the rising sting of her large undergarments flying up! Sinking between her cheeks and grinding into her crack! Her cheeks tensed and squeezed, but the taut line grew tighter and the wailing princess was force to bend over in a _very_ public wedgie!

"W-Weiss! Aw, c'mon, you guys just got here!!" A pouting Ruby pouted!

Yank! Another! Emerald reared back and made the heiress bounce! Her heels left the stone walk way again and again, Weiss landing on her feet stumbling and gasping! She tried to get away just to be pulled back in with another vicious yank to her granny panties!

"Haaah!!"

The cotton groaned just as loud as the cross eyed heiress!

Emerald wrenched up on her granny panties! They were huge, 100% wedgie stretchy material and she had idea of where to leave them! 

She had the underwear going skyward, ripped up from underneath the heiress's floofy skirt so that it was flipped up and her wedgie bare buns were bouncing from the heinous cotton cramming in her crack!

Emerald pushed and Weiss jumped with her! "Letgoletgoletgo!" the heiress cried out in her painful, booty shaking dance! Her hands were cupped against her crotch as the pressure grew! this needed to end, and time with her blond powerhouse of a teammate told her it would only end badly!

The illustrious Weiss Schnee, someone of celebrity among the first year class for her status and achievements a academically and in the field, was getting the serious wedgie! Certinaly not her first, but this was one bold guest student!Panting, gasping, making such sounds of pain with no filter that drew so, so many pairs of eyes to her.

Her and her granny panty predicament as they rose higher and higher! Emerald extended her arms with a foot firmly placed on Weiss's heel and that massive push saw the dark blue waistband, bearing a small white tag, crest past the top of her head!

"I'll keep your first wedgie simple!" Emerald told the heiress as she bounced that royal behind a bit more to force more and more out of those cotton grannies!

Weiss was fully cross-eyed from the sheer levels of ass pain burning through her whole being. Tears to be shed dotted the corners of her shimmering blue eyes and her bottom teeth pulled down on her upper lip in a painful grimace!

Cinder stood by with one hip cocked and smirking, Neo too, while Merc was on the ground laughing at the expense of the snowy heiress!

Only the heterochromic mute noted the confident stride of a newcomer heading right for them. Tall, though everyone was compared to a Neo, with a long, _long_ mane of thick, wavy blond locks. Quite a big pair on her, too, as noted by the mute girl who was eye level with them.

Nice.

Weiss's snowflake grannies were cresting further! Her underpants would be ruined, the legholes yawning up to the middle of her back, but Emerald would be sure to give these grannies a whole new use! As a hat!

Weiss's eyes were wide with terror as her own waistband slowly crept into view. They closed, resigned to her fate.

"Hey."

Cinder, Emerald and Ruby, whose collective attention had been on the suffering Heiress, moved their gazes to the new arrival.

"Yang!"

_Snap!_

Yang stood there with her hand son her hips as her white-haired heiress fell to her knees as her atomic wedgie, over the eyes, was completed and she was trapped with a deep, burning cotton sting against her ass crack and sensitive lady bits.

"So. The new meat on campus decided to have a bit of fun~" The blond brawler said with a smirk. Her lavender eyes met Emerald's red orbs and the thief felt something. Something... bad, one of her hands instinctively, discretely finding her waist looking for a waistband.

There was a shimmer behind her red eyes, a noise in the aether only they could hear, and Yang's eyes briefly turned scarlet. 

She wanted the blond to find herself in her underwear suddenly, yet she stood there smirking. Not so much as a flinch, and that made the thief take a couple steps back.

Cinder stepped up.

"You're quite right. My teammate was just having a small bit of fun. Forgive her," She said calmly, trying to be the diplomatic one.

"Yeah, but it was with my teammate, so... It's not that simple.." Yang was slightly shorter than the dark-haired huntress, but stood just as tall in aura and spirit, "Hope you don't mind if I give your teammate a monster wedgie."

"I do, actually."

"I wasn't asking your permission " Yang was prepared to shoulder check past Cinder, as simply as that, when the dark haired huntress laid a heavy hand with a tight grip on the blond's shoulder, "Oh? Good grip. I bet you've tugged a few pairs of panties. I can see that look in your eye~"

"I have. I feel like showing off some of my skill, actually."

Cinder was prepared to show this cocky blond the punishment for crossing Haven's most masterful panty destroyer. Emerald had even praised her as a Wedgie-Giving Queen! Cinder has to agree, when butt cheeks clenched as nerds gave her a wide berth through the halls of their illustrious academy.

White hot pain. It was lightning, shooting through her in an instant to her mind with such intensity Cinder's lone eye was blinded. _"What happened...? Why does it hurt?"_

Where did this pain come from? It, this intense ache through her body and a high-pitched whistled between her ears, was her entire world. The white in her vision started to fade and color was returning.

Yang was in front of her, that was the same, but her shoulders were... shaking? ... She was laughing. Cinder could definitely hear the muffled sounds laughter now, and other voices.

Her gaze went down. _"Oh..."_ Just like she had discovered the source of the pain.

This Yang girl had wedgied her.

The button and zipper of her second-skin skinny Jean's were broken. One of her fists had the front of her underwear wrapped tight around her knuckles. Through the bright yellow cotton fabric, she could see the mirrored images, faintly, of princess Belle and the multitude if white stars between.

"...Derwear! Rubes! Your puppy panties aren't the dorkiest anymore!" 

"Yang! Don't talk about my u-undies in front of strangers! and stop being mean to the new students!" The smaller raventte tried to plead with her older sister, but Yang shook her head.

"She wanted to wedgie me! I could see it in her eye! I just got the first tug~" Yang turned her lavender gaze back to Cinder. Her lone, wide eye, her mouth agape and floundering for words only to let out small noises and not even a syllable.

She slowly clutched Yang's wrist. "Let... go." It was difficult to sound threatening when ones voice was hoarse from a melvin as harsh as what Yang Xiao Long could dole out.

"Hey, you're back, _Princess_! Good, I didn't want you to miss your coronation!"

Cinder's dark glare and curling sneer warped instantly as white, electric pain coursed through her body again, and worse!! Her panties groaned from the pressure as Yang delivered a masterful, clam splitting frontal wedgie uppercut where her knuckles, in her cotton knuckle duster, just barely dusted Cinder's chin.

Teeth gritted, her eye crossed inward. body trembling from the pain in her nether region under a wedgie so intense it was splitting her undercarriage to her ass cheeks.

"Princess panties. Hehe.. I hope you have more~" Yang stepped back and let the underwear do the same! Cinder immediately bent at the waist, stumbling on her knocked knees, but like hell Yang Xiao Long was going to leave any victim with just one wedgie!

She went and delivered another cotton stretching, treasuring digging frontal melvin, "Haaaagagghhh!!" this time making Cinder scream! the blond brawler danced back and made the dark-haired Huntress skip and stumbled after her on a painful leash!

Yang whipped her arm to the side and released the panties, forcing cinder to spin in place. That put her back to Yang, her face to the small crowd of her team their tour guides, and the panty predator pounced! Cinder's face grew vastly paler and hands shoved there way down her tight grey pants, up to the elbow!

"Woo! So much ass in these jeans, hardly room for my HANDS!!!" Her arms were being engulfed in the warm, doughy thickness of a big, jiggly ass!

Yang reeled back with a big catch! Fistfuls of princess covered cotton in a death grip! "Hoh Yeah!!" She grunted, putting her back and arms to the test and flexing her guns in full force!

Cinder left the ground, bent over at the waist by the sheer force of panty yanking cleaving her thicc ass in two! "YYEEEAAAARRHHHH!!!" 

That was the scream of a glass ass getting a wedgie. Cinder was in the single digits as far as cotton slicing she had received to her substantial derriere and this master class in how to wreck a booty with it's own underwear was something earth-shattering.

With a grin, Yang started to swing and spin Cinder around her body like she was twirling Nunchaku! The dark-haired Huntress was a screaming blur flying around by the seat of her wedgied ass!

Cinder was nothing more than a big bootied flail in the hands of the blond powerhouse! "Aaagghh!! My butt! Stop! Cease!!! Enough!!!!"

"The wedgie receiver doesn't get to call it quits! Your panties decide that!" Yang told the dark hair huntress as she showed off her prowess by spinning Cinder over her head with just one finger for those princess panties to hook on to!

"And these are pretty... stretchy!!"

Like a catapult, Yang turned and with one hand on those undies launched Cinder into the air by her cotton panties! they snapped back to her mostly exposed booty, her tight grey pants having fallen from the force of the series of spins.

Yang chased her. Her latest victim flipped thicc ass over big end in the air and her lavender eyes stayed down target - Those bright yellow undies! She leapt, uniform skirt billowing around her own pronounced posterior, and her hands found cotton.

"Xiao Long Wedgie... Bomb!!" She flipped on e for momentum, dragging a screaming Cinder with her and slammed the dark-haired Huntress back first against the stone with such force dust exploded around them. They were completely engulfed, making the struggle hard to see, but it was impossible to miss the sounds of their bodies rolling and flipping and brushing across the ground. Cinder was kicking, booty was clapping in the open air, and even ove the squeals those witnessing this moment could plainly hear her panties groaning, stretching! 

"Nooooo!!!!"

"Not the best time to fight it, so don't!"

Yang was taking the position on top.

Emerald, Neo and Ruby ran to the scene waving their arms against the dust cloud. Weiss was still trapped in her back-arching panty prison underneath her granny panties, and Merc was splayed out on the ground crying from laughter and struggling to breath from the display of ass rending Yang put on for them!

As the dust cover cleared, Yang was straddling Cinder's back and ripping her a new one with heinous panty yanks on her new cotton tail! "Aahahh!! gggahhh!! Ggrrrhhh!" 

The dark-haired Huntress was red, her feet flailing wildly against the ground and her pale behind wobbled and clapped fron her struggles!

Her cotton hipster cut panties climbed up her back as well as any pair of panty briefs, and in Yang's master grip they were already brushing her mane of dark locks!

"Welcome to Beacon!" Yang exclaimed. reaching back and giving that thicc tush a few stinging smacks, "I crown you, wedgie girl!" With both hands ,she pushed forward and drove the disney princess oanties to new, hellish depths. 

"Mommyyyy--!!!!" Her final, indignant, defeated cry shot through before her wedgie-addled brain could stop it! Her voice was muffled completely by a cotton mask that had spent time behind dark, tight pants over her behind for hours...

The Scorching Maiden still twitched.

Yang huffed and stood over Cinder's panty covered back and looped her arm underneath the taut line of ass splitting cotton between her yawning legholes.

Yang stood up and flexed her right gun. She used her arm to lift Cinder into a Suitcase carry wedgie with the fruits of all of her Arm Days in the gym.

The Mistral Huntress screamed, muffled, into her cotton mask and her body convulsed from the intense heat of the pain. She would be feeling that for a while, but that insane wedgie attack to her poor posterior made the dark-haired Huntress go totally limp. Defeated, in her bright yellow princess panties.

"That's how the queen of Beacon rolls!!" Yang exclaimed.


	2. Burning Hotter

Chapter 2

Inconceivable. The events that had transpired hours ago ran through Cinder's mind on constant repeat, from the harsh underwear attack on her big bum to the end if that dreadful few minutes until her body finally admitted defeat. Over and over, she could not let go of those thoughts, to now as she lay in the nurses office on an infirmary bed, on her stomach, underwear still lodged up her crack and bunched up against the small of her back.

Her face was a still an angry red, and were tears dotted the corners if her eyes as the burning pain lingered, despite the ice across her ass. 

She had been defeated! Inconcieveable!!

 _"The big busted little...! She caught me off guard!!"_ The scorching maiden would think to herself, clutching her pillow so tightly, burning impressions of her hands into the case and ready to tear it apart with her nails. It was an effective sneak attack at that! 

Cinder Fall would not buckle to some random girl! ..She glanced back, hugging her pillow tighter, mortified that her underwear was showing. 

"Miss Xiao Long's wedgies are infamous. I've seen all kinds of panties on girls your age, so its nothing to me," Head Nurse Candy Striper had told Cinder upon giving the Haven student ice to soothe her aches and pains. She was to wait, relax and then those undies could be pried out! Easy!

Easy, the woman says, bah... 

"So she says, but she's not the one with a mother who buys her underwear... " Cinder grumbled to herself, shifting to get a little more comfortable in her cot. "This is not over, Yang.."

She withdrew her scroll to start such searching Beacon's public student record, "Not by a long shot."

"Let's rip off this bandaid!"

Cinder was caught off guard by hands clutching the legholes of her bunched up panties, "Haaaaghh...!" And she let out a cry mixed of relief and shock as all at once the disney-themed cotton between her thicc cheeks was removed.

"There we go!" Nurse Striper exclaimed, removing her gloves, "Always easier to catch you girls by surprise, or you clench up!"

A steaming, blushing Cinder grumbled even more lowly to herself, lone eye scanning her scroll.

///

Time passed slowly for Cinder Fall, but she used it wisely. Her underwear was ruined, so badly that when the young woman stood with her stretched out pantiesFreed, they fell to her ankles! Nurse Striper had spare panties just for the victims of the likes Yang Xiao Long or Nora Valkyrie that limp and waddle into her office with some panty predicament.

Her yellow Belle underoos were discarded and she was given a fresh pair of horribly pink panties with white floral print, with a hard elastic, panty briefs. "This should fit you, fine, hun." Was that a comment about her backside?? Cinder could not help but reel at first, wanting to refuse, ask for something smaller, but the undergarments were thrust into her hands so she could be on her way.

Her amber gaze drifted to enormous Amity Colosseum. The festival was a melting pot of culture from the four Kingdoms, to bring the people of Remnant together via competition, routing for their home teams with all of their heart and spirit no matter how far away! That competition, thinking of standing victorious, helped Cinder to forget.

"I lost a pair of panties. I lost a battle to a cheap shot. I will not lose this war... And I will be victorious."

She had time before the tournament was set to begin - there was a whole welcoming ceremony and everything and the tournament brackets for the competing teams would be released first. To Miss Fall, that might ample time to teach that blond cow a lesson in humility!

"Ghh!! Yyeeergg!!" Well, that certainly sounded like a wedgie!

She had to know. Was the giver that blond maniac? Probably using one of her devious tricks again! The One-Eyed maiden ran to the corner, the sounds of pained squeals and groaning cotton getting wedged up an unfortunate caboose growing louder!

She slid to a halt and a wicked smile pulled at her lips.

Yang Xiao Long, with her back to her, was doling out a wedgie to a girl with long black hair and a bow atop her head! Bouncing her a shockingly large behind by stretched out dark blue undergarments decorated with entire and light blue cartoonish fishy.

"Aah! Haha! You big bullyy!"

"Can ya taste your undies yet, dork?~"

Cinder only had the thoughts on her mind of Yang crying out 'Yes! Yes! Let go of my undies!' in response and the blond's wide hips and shapely caboose were all she could see! This was it! The clap of the true wedgie victim's meaty donk wobbling in the air around the taut line of cotton lodges inside wa slots to her, e tirely.

She wanted Yang's fat ass to clap!

She could do this! she could win! Fight fire with fire, fight dirty with dirty!! A wicked grin, complete with a malicious glimmer in her lone eye, took over her face.

She crouched low, readied her hands that already burned with desire themselves and she made a mad dash for that booty!

"Incoming wedgie ~" Let the blond bimbo fear what she had in store~ Let her taste that instant fear in her throat before the cotton flavor set in! 

Cinder had already closed the distance by the time those insidious words ever left her lips, only enough time for wedgie giver and wedgie receiver to turn their heads with looks of shock!

"Y-yang??" Blake gasped, struggling to cover up in a split second!

 _Shrripp-- Shaaa_ Just as quickly as the uniform skirt was ripped from Yang's hips, the material disintegrated into ash within seconds!

There they were. Boyshorts cut, cute, but not overly effeminate and a sporty, strong girl like Yang seemed the type. Her vision was tunneled, Cinder's tongue darted out to lick her lips as her hands closed in like predator to prey!

"I spy teddies bears!!"

Her fingers found the underside if the waistband and she drew it into her clutches in the span of a second or two since exposing them! Cinder flexed her arms, her back and pushed up with her legs first and extended her arms!!

For a brief second, even while Yang was still the midst of bouncing her big bootied teammate around, she was lifted from the floor with Blake, hanging by her granny panties, still in her own hands

"Guh!!" It was shock to the system. Soft, yellow cotton with black waistband and karateka bear prints hyped up and ready to fight, wearing red shoto headbands!

Yang's boyshorts rode up fast and hard, baring tagline bearing cheeks in the shape of bikini-cut bottoms. The manhandling of such a fierce wedgie made those cheeks bounce outward, wobble and clap back together with a skin on skin _clap_.

The deep sting of cotton blazed a fiery pain trail through her ass crack and made Yang drop her teammate once that explosive pain set in! Blake hit her knees first against the floor before scrambling away with her granny panties firmly lodged up her wedgie-naked rear end!

Cinder heaved back and again! She raised her foot and pressed her boot sole against Yang's unevenly tanned, squishy ass and pushed into it as she gave the blind brawler a few, painful revenge yanks, "Go ahead! Say something about what you saw now!! No smart remarks?? Cry for mommy!!"

No one would hear when she finished with the atomic she had in mind~

Cinder gave a couple more violent wrenches, switching the pressure on the elongating undies from outward to upward and she dragged them over Yang's back!

This was it!!

Yang's thick buttocks clenched taut and she turned her head with a scarlet glower over her shoulder. Cinder felt her blood run cold as the heat from Yang's now steaming locks, the ends of hairs flicking with aura embers, washed over her.

Yang threw her body back buttocks first and bounce her hard, clenched ass cheeks against Cinder's hips and knocked her back! Such a hard hit from such a big ass!!

Cinder was nearly knocked on her ass, but she fought for her footing and her hands held tightly, stubbornly, to the waistband in her hand, "I will not lose so easily again!"

Yang kicked off of the floor in a rage and Cinder's own momentum saw her lose her footing, finally. Her boots slipped, her back was on a crash course for the floor! 

She paled, eye going wide in fear, as Yang's rear end sailed over her head. The boyshorts in her grasp started to peel from her crack, leaving a thick, naked ass hanging in mid-air over her face!

Cinder hit the floor with a _wumph_ , mouth falling open with a grasp and a cry of shock as the breath was knocked from her lungs.

Her entire world became hot ass as Yang's unevenly tanned ass cheeks engufled her face, her cheeks!

Her hands found the thicc heft of Yang's donk around her face and her legs kicked, Cinder screaming without thinking.

Yang shuddered. "Ah, that's never not weird, but it's pretty darn fun for me!"

Yang was on top again and her scarlet eyes spotted a hint of pink and white. Oo~ A new target has been spotted! Hands like hawk claws, precise as well, she struck!

Cinder thrust her hips up from the floor and screamed bloody murder as the granny panties given to her by Nurse Striper launched up her front, through her and her most intimate of areas! Her legs went ramrod straight and shook from the sheer white hot pain coursing through her body from her cleaved camel toe.

"Sweet! Another stretchy pair to destroy you with!" Yang doubled fisted the hard, white elastic waistband and grinned as her guns bulged with the pain-power given to her by her semblance@

She gave a mighty heave, a destrusctive hoist and Cinder saw her life as queen flash before her eyes as her entire world once again became just pain!!

Yang kept up with the pressure, watching Cinder struggle, and squirm, and feeling her whimpers through the thickness of her hindquarters.

Until, she stopped. 

Yang slowly stood upon with one hand she readjusted her boyshorts to cover the goods, because she was skirtless and had to be aware of maintaining her dignity!

With her other hand, singlehandedly, she lifted Cinder by her frontal wedgie and she watched the limp Huntress bow back. She was breathing, delirious and very out of it.

"Mmm... Mmmoo... uuuh...!"

Yang stood there, working her stretched out boyshorts back over her ass into a rumpled pile.

She flipped Cinder on to her stomach, without letting go of her given grannies, and took the back end.

Before she could administer more wedgie hell, Yang looked back over her shoulder where Blake was waiting on her knees,panting, blushing. One had fidgeted with hem of her skirt still around her thighs and the other played with the waistband of her rumpled, extra large panty briefs she knew better than to pick from her rear end.

Her golden eyes were wide, staring intently.

"Like to watch just as much, eh, kitten?~" Yang asked with a teasing wink and a bit of tongue poking past her lips before she heaved on Cinder's undies. They launch up her back just like before!

The scorching maiden's shea shotup, her lone eye rolling back into her skull as her face scrunched and grimaced from the severe pain slicing through her backside this time, "Aaaahhh!"

Yang heaved, tugged, yanked, viciously across all of the floral printed pretty pink cotton she could grab, front and back! She dragged the stretchy underoos as far as Cinder's soft D-cups - With a brief. satisfying titty twist, as high as the nape of her neck and back of her head! The sides could be snapped over her shoulders like overalls!

That was not the idea. Yang turned her gaze upward and saw two of usually spaced banner poles that hung high in the halls of Beacon. They bore the flags of the school insignia and in its colors of verdant green, the flag of the kingdom of Vale, as well as hung over classrooms with their matching symbology.

Yang squatted and flexed her thighs. Good thing she had hardly ever skipped a leg day~

She leapt, dragging Cinder by her panties into the air with all of the skill a Huntress to be, of her calibur, possess and easily snagged one of Cinder's legholes over a waiting end of one of the banner piles~

Yang fell and grabbed those tight jeans to drag them below the thickness of that hefty caboose and one ankle to drag Cinder back to terra firma~!

There was no wail. Cinder's face froze as she felt the double sided cotton axe cleave into the goods front and back and she was stuck in a blank eyed state of shock and pain.

Yang spun once, to secure the panties to the pole, and with just one foot on the floor once again, she pushed over and used her wedgie victim as a swing to the adjacent pole!

She repeated the act of hooking the undergarments over the pole and giving them a quick twist to affirm their grip!

Cinder was falling harder from grace, hanging in the mother of all Hammock Wedgies, several feet from end to end, perfectly in the center.

Yang used one side of her outrageously stretched out grannies to slide back to middle.

When she fell, she grabbed Cinder by the jeans at her knees, peeling them the rest of the way down her long, toned legs, bringing the scorching maiden with her~

Cinder was out cold, twitching, breathing, but so out of it that such a deep rooted Bungee wedgie that bared the goods in front and grew thong thin in back? She hardly made a peep aside from a long, choked, shrill squeal from her throat.

Yang landed and stood proud, even in her karateka Bear Man undies, fist on one hip and a Victory sign up with the other, gripping her new pair of skinny jeans.

A blushing Blake, wearing a small smile and damp panties, applauded from the same spot she had stayed at on her knees.

Yang stuck her feet into her new, commandeered jeans and hopped toward Blake as she brought then up her long leg, toned thighs and wide hips! "Oh! Hey, these fit great in back for me!" The blond brawler exclaimed as she shook her tush, with a couple clear inches of her bear boyshorts still showing, before they were pulled up easily over her hips. 

Whereas Cinder struggled, and even when they had come off before there was resistance. Not so much now.

She sauntered up to Blake, the noirette's golden eyes following the wedgie menace'a confident stride.

"Eeyyyykk!" She squealed so happily as she was lifted by her panties, tossed into the air, and caught bridal style, "Y-yang!"

"Let's go find somewhere more private~"

The happy couple, interrupted in their private, public roleplay, casually sauntered away from Cinder, still dangling in her hammock wedgie predicament.

Had Neo the ability she would have whistled, impressed, as she strolled up to the scene. Her eyes trailed up to her teammate and leader's thick, pale, wedgie bare buns and at the absolutely devastating hanging hammock wedgie she was trapped in.

Neo could have totally left her to deal with some laughter, some pictures being taken, much like what her wedgie-happy captain had subjected her two occasionally back home in Haven.

She smirked and started to limber up for a bit of acrobatic showmanship. It was time to get Cindy down.

/////

I. Will not. Stand for this!" Said th scorching maiden, sitting down on a pack of cold ice with her behind clad in new panties. She was furiously pushing her feet and legs deeper into the legs of her new jeans, huffing steam, a fire in her eye!

Emerald sat adjacent her leader, meanwhile Neo stayed standing leaning coolly against the post of their bunkbed next the team thief.

The red eyed beauty rubbed her temples, trying to process all of this.

"Cinder, it's... It really isn't that bad..." The mint-haired thief tried to her best to reason with Cinder, who was so steamed that thin white vapors rose from the thick, packed ice pack as her superheated butt melted it all in her anger!

"I have been utterly humiliated, wedgied so badly I have limped, that I had to go the infirmary to have my underwear dislodged...!" The more Cinder relived these memories, one fresher than theother, but her nethers and back hills had suffered from work tremendous, awful series' of wedgies in the same. fucking. day.

"Yang Xiao Loooong..."

Cinder stood up, rage clear across her face. She pulled her new set of dark grey skinny jeans up to the under curves of her bum and they stopped completely before they could cover her granny panty clad butt.

"I am going to teach her a lesson! I know where her room is!" The scorching maiden ranted as she started to bounce and turn and fight with her jeans!"I am going to hit her hard and fast and end this now!"

Emerald said nothing, hands over her mouth and nose to stem the nosebleed prepared to force it's way out. Her mocha cheeks were vastly darker, red eyes trained on that thicc, meaty, jiggling booty bouncing and clapping - Emerald had hearts in her eyes!

Neo simply nodded to Express a very simple thought - Nice.

Cinder grumbled and growled and swore up and down, steaming, eye aglow, as she fought with her jeans to work then over the full, soft curves of her shapely ass. She tugged so har sher fingers caught the seat of her Vibrsnt green and red, Moana oanties and sent them halfway up her crack!

"Eeh! Dammit dammit dammit...!"

"C-cinder. please, you should really calm down.." A still blushing Emerald stood up with her hands to bare. wanting to calm down their agitated leader before she flew off the handle.

Cinder buttoned her panties at least two inches of soft cotton peeking above her jeans, a bit if soft booty flesh pushing against the waistline, and stormed toward the door.

"Cinder!"

"I want her fat ass on a platter! I will make her eat her own damn underwear!!"


	3. Burned Out

Cinder raced down from the visiting Students dormitory, in the outside world, on a warpath prepared to subder some teddy bear underwear into itty bitty **shreds**!!!

She could taste her anger it was welling up inside of her so violently! This confrtonation with Yang was sure to be explosive and she would be sure to be the victor standing atop her fat, atomic wedgie sliced ass!!

Burning down the halls, up flights of stairs, to her destination. She knew, thanks to the unfortunate tourguide from this afternoon when they had arrived and her cute friend, that Team RWBYs room wa sin the particular dormitory. She sped through its doors so quickly, a pair of redheads, one tall and the other on the shorterside, leapt aside and held down their billowing skirts in Cinder's wake!

"Where is team RWBY's dorm? Answer!!"

_shrrriipppp!!!_

"Eeeeaagghh!!"

"UUGH - Fffuuuuu----!!!"  
The poor souls umfortunate enough to be asked that question m were lucky to a simple 'Huh?'or so much a s syllable before their underwear was skyrocketing, groaning, under Cinder's death grip. Panty briefs, white briefs, thongs, cheekies - the Queen of Haven tore through them all like she was tearing tissue off of a roll and turning the cotton to ash in her rage!

It was not the most effective or productive method for getting answers quickly, but it still worked for the scorching maiden. It was, additionally, a mild stress relief and she oh so sorely needed some outlet before the big "boom".

Cinder still found her answer and stood huffing, puffing, outside of RWBY's dorm room.

Hands on the frame, lone eye boring into the wood like trying telekinetically extend her semblance. What a surprise that would.make for! Turning their door to embers and ash and bursting through to destroy that big-titted cow and reclaim her fucking dignity over her prone, crying, supremely wedgied form!

Cinder was starved for her personal revenge and threw open the door, almost crazed, forgetting etiquette or so much as the element of surprise .

Just like that, her roiling rage and need for vengeance melted away. Her posture straightened from her slightly hunched, prepared to lunge and destroy stance, to straight, calm...

She blee final sigh, her shoulder slumping as a mild fatigue set in after the rage.

"Oh! Whoa, hey, you're Cinder, right?"

_"Ruff.. .ruff ruff... arf!"_

"Uhm, could you keep a secret for me? ... pretty please?"

There was Ruby Rose, with a chew ti y on a makeshift fishing pole like any cat toy you might find on a pole with a string. She was there, clad in a black spaghetti strap too and pink rose-printed, white pajama bottoms that sagged just a tiny bit around her hips.

Not that Cinder was paying that close of attention to that!

She was at play with a grey and white corgi, who sat on his haunches staring at the newcomer, the stranger, with a big dopey smile, mouth open, and tongue hanging out.

A small smile graced Cinder's face.

"I suppose so.." Cinder replied as she folded her arms loosely, eye trained on the sheepish, young huntress in training. She moved across the room with grace in just a few steps and bent at the waist to give the corgi pets and scritches.

"I would hate to see this little guy get in trouble," She said, giving Ruby what amounted to a wink from her given her condition. "What is his name?"

"Zwei! And he is the best boy, yes he is, you you are!"

Ruby and Cinder both gave the good boi all the ots and scotches and Zwei happily fell back, the haloy choker letting them rub his belly and play with his paw without issue. 

"He is very well behaved," Cidner said, eye trailing to Ruby and staring at her face. Her rosy cheeks, her silver eyes lit up with her joy, her soft smile... Looking at all of this, Cinder felt her cheeks growing hotter.

She... needed to stay focused! The scorching maiden had come to this room on a mission and the little reaper had distracted her with cute, wholesome playing with the puppy!

"Ruby, I have an important question for you," She had the little reaper's attention at at was not being given to her doggy overload for belly scratches and head pats, "Where is your sister?"

Ger bright smile dropped, expression shifting to a nervous one. "I-Is this about...?"

Cinder nodded firmly. "Where can I find her?"

The young girl seemed to pale, her lips quivering before her words, and her overall posture grew meek and nervous.

"U-u..-Un-under there..." A stammering Ruby uttered.

Cinder tilted her head curiously. "Under where?"

"RIGHT HERE!!!"

Hands grasped Cinder's brand new jeans at the hips and the scorching maiden could only utter a gap before the fabric was torn in two - _SHRRIPP!!_ \- quickly and violently and her large hindquarters bounced free of the too tight material with an almost audible _sproing_ , all of that ass allowed to expand and bounce freely!

"HA! Oldest trick in the book!" a victorious and beaming Yang threw the halves of Cinder's jeans back into the hall and gave the befuddled and embarrassed, now pantsless, maiden a shove into the middle of the room!

Ruby had the I fortunate luck to be standing in her oath and the two tumbled to the floor. Cinder, whon had been hiding her latest pair of cartoon princess panties from view, quickly used them to catch herself.

Ultimately, Cinder was supporting herself over Rubyz the reaper on her back, shocked, two-toned haired played out. Cinder blinked once, twice. her cheeks growing fiery hot for whole other reasons besides her missing pants.

Very quickly, warm and grabby hand son her waistband brought her literally screaming back to realuty!!

"GAAAAH- AAAGGGH!!" Her panties were seized and Cinder was lifted from top of Ruby by a vicious and violent, ass cheek splitting and ass crack burning wedgie in her princess underwear!!

She flew up, bent in half at the waist fro. the sheer force of the oanty pulling that launched her! Eye crossed to the corner, teeth grit and face scrunched up in pain! Her limbs went ramrod straight as the pain in her rear sent electric jolts to her brain and scrambled all thought to fight!

Her limbs shook, the Haven student helpless against yet another heinous, whiny burning wedgie at the hands of a grinning blond brawler!

Yang swung the black-haire beauty around by her big, wedgied boott! Bouncing her around and driving that cotton axe blade deeper between her cheeks!

"Yangyangyang Calm _down!! Eee!"_

_Ruby ducked for cover as one of Cinder's boots flew off of her foot in her general direction! "She doesn't deserve one of your wedgies!!"_

_"She's done plenty to deserve my wedgies!" Yang exclaimed, whipping Cinder up and slamming her ass first on to the floor. It sent a shudder through the scorching maiden, the pain and ache giving he rose as well as knocking whatever air was left tin her lungs post-scream!_

_"She wants to usurp me!"_

_"You just think so! You're not a queen, Yang! That sounds so silly!"_

_"I'm still top wedgie giver!" Yang put her boot against Cinder's lower back and ripped the Moana-themed panties up her back with a truly vicious yanm!! The poor girl whose crack was on the receiving end puckered in pain and her body shook as the pain and her instinct to fight collided and both signals were utterly scrambled._

_Ruby looked between her grinning sister dragging stretching princess oabties higher, deeper between Cinder's floored and pancaked buttocks, and the pained face of the poor. dark-haired girl receiving that monstrous cotton cramming! She knew Yang's monstrous wedgies all too well..._

_She noticed Weiss and Blake hanging back. The icy heiress was blushing, nose up and arms folded in disgust with Yang's bully antics. Ruby knew well enough that1 and Blake was blushing, twiddling her pointer fingers and looked rather... jealous._

_"Yang, c'mooon!" Ruby pleaded a bit more, "Give her a break!"_

_"Hehe, Rubes, I wasn't gonna wedgie her that bad! I was gonna ket her keep her undies!" The blond brawler released the elastic and let the princess panties snap back with a clap against the upper soft flesh of her cheeks! Her boot, however, kept Cinder Fall folded and pinned._

_"I'm gonna let the rest of the Academy enjoy her and her princess panties!"_

_"Wh-what the hell on you ta--"_

__Shrrriipp!!_ _

_"Gods... damn you..." First, her pants. Now, Yabg relieved the young woman of her crop tube top and short vest, leaving the athletic Huntress in training clad in her colorful princess panties and matching red and green bra with palm leaf style prints across the cups._

_Weiss and Blake shuffled in, both girls squealing and arching their backs for totally different reasons as Yabg administered quick wedgies to their booties. Blake's black thong snapped back over top of her skirt and it made the faunus girl shudder._

_Weiss's latest pair of super-stretchy Schnee snowflake themed panty briefs rose to her upper back with little contest and zero legholes in sight! They snapped back, bunched up over her rump, to her chagrin. She was the only one to walk further into the room with hands under her skirt, doing a cotton picking jig to free crack of the cotton menace._

_"Out ya go!" Yang remove dher boot and hauled Cinder into the air with yet another wedgie!_

_"Gaaagh!! Yaaaang Xiao Looo --" _Wumph_!!" _

_She was swing and thrown outside across the small gap to JNPR's door across the hall and her thicc, wedgied bubble butt smacked against the hard wood with a meaty plap._

_The door to RWBY's room slowly closed. Cinder's head snapped up, her eye catching Yang's smirk and her condescending wave goodbye, Weiss was chastising the blond brawler with a hand still down her own skirt... She caught Ruby's apologetic eyes._

_Cinder felt herself relax some, but once the door f iij finally sh ut did she snap from her daze and hop to her feet! "Stop!! Yang Xiao Long!" She stormed to the door and bea ther fist against it! With her semblance, she could turn it to ash! with her strength alone she was sure to be able to take a simple door off of its hinges!_

_Disrespecting Beacon property, as well as destroying it, would surely get into dual trouble - With her own mother, as well as Glynda Goodwitch. Her weapon was The Disciplinarian, and Cinder had no intentions of finding out why anytine soon!_

_Stuck in her bra, panties and boots, she repeatedly beat the door with her fist so powerful it shook, but there was an response beyond some fuxking snickering at her!! "I can hea you laughing, you bitch!! Come out and fight me like a woman, like a Huntress!!"_

_Nothing._

_She beat the door, growled, cursed that damned blond brawler with every breath, and each hard impact that rattled the door wobbled her posterior in return!_

_Team JNPR's door opened with a click a curious ginger with aquamarine eyes and a loveable dope of a rookie blond were the first to peek through, with a tall, leggy redhead with enerals green eyes staring over them._

__**"DON'T LOOK!!!!!"**_ Cidner whirled around, enraged and demonic and breathing fire, drawing small squeaks of fear from the ginger and blond._

_"Cin--" Just the one syllable left the mouth of the amazon in the background before the door slammed shut and was locked!_

_Cinder turned back to RWBY's door. The red rage across her face replaced by mortified red as she stood there leaning against the lightly dented wooden door. Her knees were buckled under her, quivering, and her breathing was growing erratic._

_She was stood there in her panties. Her princess panties, that sported a tag across the elastic bearing _her_ name in Salem's handwriting._

_"Dammit dammit dammit..!" She murmured to herself, panic rising._

_Throughout her reign over Haven, keeping losers in their place, she had kept them a secret. Her underwear, frequently, bought by her mother, was such a source of shame for her and Cinder had always known that they would be her downfall._

_"Here of all places.." Her very first wedgie had not followed her, and Neo had save dher from the inevitable public image destruction that would have come to the scorching maiden had she been discovered in that heinous hanging hammock wedgie._

_Now, she was pantsless, defenseless and would have to streak--_

_"No I won't!" She said, standing up straight as an idea struck her, "I'll steal some other girl's pants, her skirt, something!"_

_Emerald and Neo were too far away to bring her spare Jean's, at the very least, when her bra could just be viewed as oddly bright for someone so cool_

_There was no way she could slip into any of these dorms - they could be preoccupied, or simply locked with the occupants away._

_She had no choices, but to hunt for the closest young woman and take her clothes._

_.... Hopefully that fit, the socroching maiden more insecure about her jumbo sized posterior than she had ever been I nthe past._

_Cinder bolted._

_She dashed down the hall praying the Borthers that no one poked their head out, that no one just happened to walk into the hall!_

_What a show they would get, of a big. fat, wobbling derriere naturally devouring the Moana panties worn over the thicc, pale, jiggling twin spheres. There would be where for Cinder to hide when the clap of her ass cheeks would always bring an audience to watch them shake!_

_"Cinder!" Just as that large behind rounded a corner, heart th jumping in her own ears so loudly that she never heard Ruby fall after her, did the little reaper reopen RWBY's door._

_"You can borrow some of Blake's pants!" She held up a pair of black, tight Jean's owned by her bottom heavy teammate that surely would fit Cinder! She was already gone, "Hey, wa--waaaaggh!!"_

_"You little traitor! I like those pants on Blakey's booty!"_

_"YANG!!"_

_Ruby wailed as she dragged back into the room via a wedgie on her bright red underoos, yelping like the puppies printed across her panties would._

_Cinder was on the verge of sweating, breath quick. heart hammering in her chest, cheeks flushed red and ass cheeks bounding behind her._

_She descended flights of steps ina hurry, on the prowl for any sign of a female. She had clothes to commandeer!_

_She kept running, and heard distant footsteps over her own running down the halls! Please be a woman, please be a woman! They were at the ground floor, and Cinder rounded the corner to see a girl walking around!_

_They were wwearing a fluffy pink skirt around their caboose, and their frame appeared to be a fair bit leaner than he rown... But, Cinder was willing to try! She launched after the girl, one hand slowly reaching out intent on grabbing her!_

_She had such a lead!_

_The girl was already at the doors to the outside and pushing it open, blinding bright sunlight filling the doorway and her target was slipping through it! He hand was edging closer and closer, closer still..._

__"Almost!!"_ Cinder thought, teeth grinding, her salvation slowly coming within reach and slipping away at the same time! _

_The girl was just outside, but she could snatch the skirt away! That was the idea, the ideal, and she could keep some semblance of dignity having to run across campus for new clothes!_

_That all came crashing down, when Cinder went falling down, as the tip of her boott caught the threshold of the doorway._

_"No..." she whispered._

_The concrete outside came up fast, and luckily she had aura to protect herself. Cinder hit it with a thud, a gasp, knocking the air from her and stunning the scorching maiden. Cinder groaned, and slowly pushed herself into a kneeling position on her hands knees._

_The dark-haired Huntress in Training lifted her head and blinked once, twice, adjusting her eye to the light._

_What she found was a loose crowd of wide-eyed, gawking students, all eyes on her, silently watching._

_Her single orange eye peered across the stunned, wide-eyed faces of the... could dozen or so students that she could see, but their two dozen pairs of eyes felt like hundreds._

_She noticed feet flanking her as well._

_"Sweet princess undies!!" One exclaimed who could very clear see her Moana themed underoosnstretched across her behind._

_" _Pheeeww_ Check out that dump truck ass!"_

_"I thought Blake and Pyrrha were the biggest.." A girl said aloud, shocked and awed by that still wobbling derriere._

_Cinder felt her stomach, her heart, the last of her dig it- it all dropped._

_Chuckles spread through the crowd and students were starting to close in. Fear and panic, of all emotions, set in when she was to confused to be angry..._

_Cinder leapt to her feet, "S-St-Stop! Stop stop stop!!" She cried out, covering the front. of her panties with one hand her bra covered chest with her other, "Stop looking, stop so much as breathing, you idiots!! Stop Looking!!!"_

_She kicked off and started to run, destination being the visiting Student dorms. She had to get away!_

_"Chexk out those panties!"_

_"Isn't that Cinder Fall??"_

_"Yeah, the sack hair and eyepatch! That'sher, that's her!"_

_They were starting to catch on, amd so quickly! Cinder ducked her head for all of the good it would do her and just sprinted full bore straight ahead. She had crossed campus making enemies, doling out wedgies like a maniac to get her answers, and the run back was vastly different._

_The only one being humiliated was her!_

_"I see a Goliath, I see a Queen lance, check out Cinder's underpants!" A female student called after her, several students jogging at a slower pace with scrolls out!_

_There was no end to the Students, from all Academies, watching her streak in her underwear across campus, and before long they broke out laughing. If it was not her lack of clothing and her colorful princess lanties, it was her thicc shelf of an behind and how it wobbled and even clapped as it bounced around behind her! That jiggling derriere borderline broke necks!_

_Head down, the poor girl never saw the green haired sporty familiar face from Haven crossing her path on her hoverboard, until they collided and both went to the ground!_

_"Oooow... Not cool, yo!"_

_Splayed out on the ground was Teese Chloris and she slowly sat uo rubbing her head - Arksna would totally use that as reasoning for a helmet were she here._

_Wait, what was with all of the laughing, She looked around the small encroaching crowd of students giggling and laughing, some were even on the ground! Staring forward, curious, her eyes bulged out of her head and jaw _dropped_!_

_That was a FAT ass!! Those undies! Her eyes were zoned in on a big ol' booty in the air, owner's head on the ground, wearing colorful princess themed panties!_

_"Cinder! Cinder!! Give. a smile for my pic, will ya??" Sun teased with his tail holding his scroll out._

_"CINDER????" Reese kip-upped to ch er feet and whipped out her scroll, starting to film, "This is so absolutely totally going on the blog!"_

_Reese Chloris, the bravest soul across possibly all of Remnant, walked up to that big bum and let it fill her screen! She reared back and gave it SMACK with an open hand. That thicc derriere bounced and clapped as they crashed down together, gobbling up cotton until simple bikini panties became a cheeky thong with more than half of those thicc cheeks hanging out!_

_The booty bearing scorching maiden yelped and jumped to her feet immediately. Whirling around ina rage, she was prepared to tan some ass, when her situation hit her._

_She stopped, slightly bent over, wide eyed and pale._

_"Yooo, Cinder! homie! tell the good people who are gonna see ya later where ya buy your undies!! I bet a bunch of'em have baby sister who would love to know!" Reese turned her scroll around to get her grinning face in the shot with a statue-like Cinder Fall in the background._

_"All of you haven homies out there, check out the wedgie queen!"_

_Just like that Cinder turned and bolted away, her clapping as sin the background and shrinking away from Reese and her filming. The sporty Haven huntress would have followed, were she not laughing her perky ass off!_

_Cinder just ran. Thatbwas all she could, all she wanted to do._

_She no longer felt like a powerful Huntress, like one of the strongest to come out of Haven and to participate in the tournament for her school._

_A welling tear doted the corner of her eye._

_"Princess panties!!"_

_"Mommy must really love her princess!"_

_"Work that fat ass!"_

_"I didn't know that made panties that huge!"_

_Cinder blinked and her back was against the inside of a door. A wide eyed Emerald and curious Neo, arms folded, stood and watched her._

_"Cinder?" Emerald asked, eyes taking her heavy breathing form, her flushed face and, most of all, her nudity, "What happened?"_

_Cinder didn't reply._

_"Cinder?"_

_The scorching maiden pressed dher back to the door and let it support her. She slowly slid down, earning herself a small natural wedgie as the material dragged on her princessunderwear, but it did not matter to her. Cinder slowly sank to her big bottom and brought her legs in._

_"I... just want to go to bed."_


	4. Zwei's Good Day

Cinder walked through the halls in the dark grey and white uniform she brought from Haven, with her head low.

The snickering followed her wherever she went. All thanks to that blasted video! Reese Chloris had earned herself the top spot on Cinder's list of Asses to Utterly Destroy, over Yang surprisingly enough.

She kept her head low.

"There goes princess.."

"What's she wearing today??"

"No way, I'm not flipping her skirt!"

She put her rage in check as well.

It was difficult, it was borderline painful for the scorching maiden not to rip each and every shit-talker and teaser new back doors with their underpants and destroy them.

She had to hold back. Her adoptive mother and the school disciplinarian, the woman and the weapon, were still gigantic, looming threats that could keep almost anyone in line. It kept the teasers in line and none of them made a move. thus never forcing Cinder's hand.

She sat in class, simmering, with legs firmly pressed together and skirt hugging the curves of her behind sat and flush against her backside under her. She pressed it under her, made sure to, to hide.

There was absolutely zero way for her skirt to have been caught on her chair some how. All it did was give anyone behind her an awe-inspiring view, fit for every pervert, of Cinder Fall's bountiful booty that was so wide that when pressed against the seat it bordered on spilling over the sides!

The scorching maiden simply had to bide her time, dealing with this seemingly endless stream of nonsense, before she could get the payback she so yearned for.

Peter Port. His classes seemed to go endlessly. So Long and utterly fucking boring she was beginning to form theories that this man possessed some kind of quirk that allowed for some kind of time dilation while he blabbed on about all of his nonsensical, completely useless stories from his youth hunting Grimm!!

At the same time, it offered Cinder reprieve. It offered her a chance to just... write notes, mixed with revenge plot ideas for both Yang and Reese, and lose herself to these ideas. It actually brought a smile to her face.

Yang crying for mommy in some devilishly heinous wedgie. Oh, the things she could do with a firm grip on stretchy enough underwear. Hell, she didn't even need the underwear to ruin that fat ass~

Reese wailing, getting spanked with her own hoverboard weapon...

Ah, revenge would be absolutely delicious.

Cinder was hungry.

So deadset on her new ideas, she outright ignored Emerald asking to hangout, speed-walking for the door. A hand fell on her shoulder just outside, to stop her, and Cinder whirled around.

She had half a mind to destroy whoever this was with a frontal wedgie.

The other half was actually... worried. That this might be Yang Xiao Long, waiting like a patient predator, to strike with one of her wedgies again!

The person she found made her lone eye widen. "Pyrrha.." A smile started to pull at her lips.

"It's been a while, Cinder." Pyrrha Nikos greeted her former classmate and rival with the warmest smile. They embraced, briefly, as Cinder was momentarily overcome with joy having found an old friend among strangers.

Cinder pulled away with a slight blush dusting her cheeks now. "Sorry. I-it's... Ahh.. It's been a long time, Pyrrha," She said to her old comrade fathering taking a breath to collect herself. Best not to come off too overexcited. She knew Pyrrha disliked that sort of thing.

"It has," The Invincible Girl replied with a nod, "I was not aware you were chosen among Haven's teams. Were you ever planning to stop by and say hello?" She asked with a joking, chiding tone.

"I've been... _preoccupied_ with other things since I got here yesterday," Cinder told her old ally with quite a bit of venom dripping from the word as it brought that big-titted blond cow to mind again.

"Yang?"

".... I take it you know?"

"Nora had us all watching the video this morning, threatening Jaune and Ren with it. It's, uhm.. it's given her ideas.." Pyrrha brought a hand to her forehead, the beginnings of an ache forming just thinking of the mood their hyperactive powerhouse was in now thanks to all of these pranks.

Cinder groaned, and partly growled, likewise bringing a hand to her face as a much hotter blush turned her bright red, "I will end that blond cow..! Her teddy bear undies will be the leash that make her my wedgie bitch!!"

"... don't you find that a bit much?" 

"I am _angry_!"

"That is understandable.." The redhead looked around them as the flow of students from Port's classroom parted and went their respective ways. Many eyes still glanced at Cinder, at her skirt and they talked in hushed tones behind their hands.

"What's princess ya wearing today??" A girl teased. Some were much more brazen and blunt, and that simple question sent several nearby student into fits of giggles and chuckles.

Cinder turned around with rage and fire in her lone eye, teeth sharp and bared and she started toward that soon to be severely wedgied girl, only to be pulled back by Pyrrha. "Come along," She said, pulling Cinder along, whom reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled away.

She did not walk, heels gliding across the floor as Pyrrha pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" A more dejected Cinder asked, glare still following that frightened little bitch.

"You and I are going to spar."

Cinder turned and started to walk in step beside the redhead.

///Beacon Campus Gym///

 _Crack!_

Even without the solid footwear of her usual boots, Cinder's trainer sole slammed against the the braced wooden shield Pyrrha rose to defend against her forward kick!

The redhead invincible girl was forced back, while the scorching maiden used the force of her big kick to leap into the air with a backflip!

Pyrrha twirled her bo staff, her stand-in for Milo while training, and used the end to push into the air! She sent her body into a sideways spin, carrying herself higher than Cinder and she brought down her shield in a hammer blow, Cinder having to raise and cross her dual wooden swords to defend!

The training arena still shook, groaned, and Cinder's knees bent beneath her under the strength of Mistral's Champion.

Pyrrha jabbed downward with her bo staff, mighty spear arm flexing, from above and this relieved enough pressure from her shield that Cinder push the aggressive warrior away! it threw off Pyrrha's attack and the scorching maiden, on the spot, leapt and lashed dout with a high moon kick, narrowly missing Pyrrha's washboard abdominals.

Her other foot came up, caught the shield and the scorching maiden kicked away and went into a series of graceful backflips.

Pyrrha flipped in the air, took a three point landing with her head bowed, and her fiery emerald gaze snapped up just as a shadow loomed!

Cinder brought an axe kick down with force! Pyrrha instinctively raised her shield high, but Cinder proved her attack was a feint! she used Pyrrha's defense as a stepping stool and leapt behind her, quickly turning and attacking the redheaded champion from behind!

Nikos swung wide with her bo staff, Cinder guarding with her dual swords against the pole arm. She turned the blunt cutting edges toward Pyrrha and slid them against the length of the training weapon. Take out the hands, take the staff!

Pyrrha stepped back, Cinder's swords arcing wide and the champion leapt back in with a forward punch with the edge of her shield!

Cinder threw one of her swords up and with an aura laced hand, caught the shield! A moment later, black locks flowing around as she craned her neck, she caught the tilt of her sword between her teeth with a wicked grin.

Pyrrha cooly, confidently, smiled back.

She jabbed with her staff, Pyrrha repeatedly blocking with her sword still held in her left hand or an aura enhanced knee!

The redheaded champion aimed for Cinder's chin and the scorching maiden blocked the blunt business end of that hardy staff with the sword between her teeth.

Cinder made her move.

She clutched the shield and pulled Pyrrha further in and lashed out with a sword jab, aimed for Pyrrha's stomach! The redhead released her defensive weapon and took her staff in both hands with a flourish, her first move being several heavy downward strikes!

_Crack!Crack!Crack!_

Each blow crashing across the shield Cinder now wielded with her sword braced behind it. Pyrrha's power forced Cinder back little by little and just as she moved to lash out low, go for the ankles, her opponent went on the offensive!

Cinder pushed forward and lashed out with a vicious combination, shield edge strikes and sword slashes and jabs in quick, effiencient combinations, throwing her body forward and even using the sword between her teeth! This was the effectiveness of a determined huntress, skills and precision that would see grimm torn apart and human opponents backpedaling unable to think, only defend.

Pyrrha did not defend, she countered. Their clash was but a few seconds long, half a minute at best.

Bo staff, sword and shield collided, both trained Huntresses throwing in aura-enhanced kicks. Their wooden training weapons collided with all of the force they would use with their normal weaponry! it was a wonder neither set broke, but they would most definitely be chipped.

Cinder skipped back and threw the shield, Pyrrha effortlessly catching on her arm as she ran to meet the scorching maiden!

Cinder launched one sword with the precision of a dagger, Pyrrha raising her shield to block the blow and the weaponry bounced away and across the ring, out of the bound sof their training space.

Pyrrhas eyes snapped down to movement her eyes widened seeing Cinder! The scorching maiden had moved so swiftly to be I side of Pyrrha's guard and prepared to strike with an upward slash!

Cinder moved to strike and Pyrrha ttied to intercept with the edge of her shield to knock it away.

as soon as contact was made, the sword went limp, immediately slipping away. Cinder was no longer there!

Mistral's champion felt the all too familiar warmth and pressure of hands against her hips, pressing down to find purchase against her skin tight leggings.

"Just like old times~" A smirking Cinder said just before her hands jerked down on those tight leggings ,peeling the hot fabric down across Pyrrha's hips and legs, pantsing her old friend all the way down to her knees!

 _Sproing!!_

_clap_

"Ooh~ A thong, Nikos? When did you start wearing such saucy underwear?~" 

"Eeh, C-Cinder!!"

The scorching maiden took a couple steps back and gave the sight before her one loud cat call whistle!

All of that junk in Pyrrha's trunk packed tight into the seat of her leggings bounced free! Actually bounced! All of that soft, jiggly ass meat expanded from the hot confines of her sports leggings and jiggled free in the air, even giving a light, meaty clap as the twins enjoyed their freedom! What little coverage they had was a single, tight crimson thong that rested at the top of Pyrrha's self of an ass and disappeared into her dark crack.

"i thought you had a bubble butt before!" Cinder laughed, holding her sides in her joy!

"I-I ... Grr..!" Pyrrha bent forward, stammering, mortified even when it was just the two of them. Her behind shook to and fro as she moved and Cinder stepped up to give it a smack!

"Eep!" Pyrrha stood up ramrod straight, steam ready to blow from her ears

"I guess panty lines must net you more stares, eh?" The scorching maiden kept making jabs and Pyrrha turned to glare at her old friend and classmate with her leggings only half way over her thicc bubble ass.

The redhead had had enough. Even if it was friendly teasing, she considered this too far! Staff in hand, she was quick to spin and flourish the bo staff while Cinder was nearly in tears laughing!

Pyrrha gracefully stepped into position and - _WHAP!!_ \- Landed one clean, cheek to cheek smack across Cinder's own broad ass! 

"Eeyah!!" It certainly.made the socrching maiden jump and Pyrrha's keen eyes noted how that caboose sunk in around her weapon and bounced back. Cinder jumped forward holding her sore keister. trying to rub away the pain.

"Are you and you, hmhm, very visible panty lines going tease me now?" A still blushing Pyrrha gave her friend a knowing look, lips curled into a matching smirk.

Cinder gave a look. a cross between a look of challenge and a small pout, having had her fun tainted and having been caught like this.

"Truce."

"A truce it is."

One having been pantsed, leggings low enough that there was still a bit of cleavage showing, and the other with a sore bum, the two friends started to laugh among themselves.

This was all in good fun and good spirits. No malice, no airs, no Yang...

Cinder could feel her good mood slip, just slightly, when Pyrrha tossed a bottle of water her way. "My treat."

It was time to rest, cool off. and now that Cinder had worked off some of her aggression. as well as her need to tease.she could allow a cooler head to prevail when it came to the present problems of Yang Xiao Long and the videos of her making rounds around campus.

"I have no idea what I am going to do..." Cinder sighed, cold water bottle against her forehead.

Pyrrha tilted her head curiously, and the one-eyed huntress never had to look up.

"Yang Xiao Long has thoroughly embarrassed me, which has been captured and memorialized across the internet... " Cinder slowly shook her head. "What happened to me was not the first incident, either."

"Yang has, ahem, embarrassed many people here. M... Myself included," Pyrrha stated, her pink blush surfing back to her cheeks as all of those brief moments came to her, as fresh as if they had just happened.

"Is that right?" Cinder turned with a curious eye, "Telling me a couple stories might make me feel better, you know?"

"I... I believe I will keep those to mtseld.. Pyrrha bowed her head bashfully.

"Worth a shot.." Cinder sighed, sitting up and leaning her back against the wall behind them. "I'm the queen of Haven. I refuse to be defeated by some blond cow wearing teddy bear underwear!"

"Says the girl still wearing the same princess themed underwear she did back at Haven.. Only quite a bit bigger, I noticed."

Pyrrha looked off to the side casually as she sipped her water, avoiding the burning death glare shot at her by Cinder, "Hey!"

"I am just calling it as I see it."

Cinder turned back with a 'tch'and stared past everything I nher way, off into empty space. "You're not the one she has it out for... And like Hell, am I just going to bend over and accept it."

"I'm not going to encourage this behavior. I am not going to condone Yang's either," Pyrrha stated, draining the last of her water, capping it and expertly throwing it into a recycling bin nearby.

"What I will do is ask you, as a friend who would hate to see you go down this path, to look for a better solution than some silly prank war for dominance. I train with Yang, she has talked about a student trying to get her back.. Even going so far as to give her a wedgie."

Pyrrha gave Cinder a knowing look, and a wink, a small hint of hers saying 'nice work', when saying it aloud would ruin the moment. "I just think.. that will be the option most worth it, and less painful."

Cinder pondered these words for a moment. She knew her own pride, and how utterly tarnished it had become through this along with her social reputation being broken down like a wall, Yang the wrecking ball, was too great to let this go easily. Both of those things deserved a healthy dose of revenge, in her book.

"That's the middle of the road option, and it's my last resorr," The scorching maiden statedplainly, draining her water while Pyrrha slowly shook her head.

It was not what the champion wanted to hear, but it was an answer she would accept. Cinder was much too stubborn.

The crackle of a water bottle being crushed filled the air and, like Pyrrha, Cinder sent it up and bounced across the rim of the bin, before falling right in.

Cinder stood, hands mildly discretely sliding along the edges of her black leggings with red vertical stripes down the sides, adjusting the waistand picking her double natural wedgie.

She was prepared to go another round, when her eyes spotted that Schnee girl. Long white hair, dressed in the standard Beacon girls' uniform, now wedgie-less and leading a small procession of male and female Beacon students. A pair of the taller males carried ladders, all of them with boxes and various supplies inside.

"What's that all about?" Cinder asked her old classmate.

"Hm? Oh, Team RWBY as put in charge of dance planning committee. I believe one of our second year teams was in charge and their mission went longer than expected."

That caught Cinder's ear and her head slumped. That meant Yang Xiao Long was involved. "How long before she deems it mandatory that the girls have to have their dresses tucked into their underwear..,"

Pyrrha titled her head back with a laugh. "Weiss may fall victim to her pranks, but she would never allow Yang that much, oh, _creative_ control," she said, mostly positive of her claims. Likewise, there was Goodwotch who made an excellent buffer between Yang and anything _too_ extreme.

Cinder simply nodded, watching Weiss go by with notebook in hand, nose raised high and doling out orders and instructions per her seat of power. She was a Schnee, after all, so perhaps this dance before the tournament might actually be worth attending.

"If the Ice Queen stays at the head of the committee, would be looking at some.masquerade gals rather than school dance," the dark-haired maiden joked as she pulled much of her hair back intoa. ponytail, leaving her fringed to cover her right eye.

Pyrrha started to giggle.

Cidner caught sight of Emerald slowly, casually tailing the group. "Hm. Seems the Schnee heiress may need to loosen up sooner or later~"

Prepared to ask just what her old classmate and rival meant by that, Pyrrha not liking the look of that smirk. the redhead ultimately let it go unasked. Cinder had her methods, had her quirks and being just as wedgie ha⁷ppy was one she and Yang shared.

"Shall we get back to our practice, I'd rather like to train I in close quarters with you again~"

Pyrrha stood from their bench and proceed to expertly raise her left ket in a full vertical split, hand briefly holding the toes of her show before letting go and holding that position with ease. "I've rather missed practice ing my grapples with you."

There was a sparkle I nher Emerald eyes, an unnatural devious twinkle, that sent a cold chill down Cinder's spine all the way to her meaty caboose even though she could not see it.

"Yo want revenge for the pantsing, don't you?" The one-eyed Huntress in training asked.

"In some regard, yes," Pyrrha told her with a smirk to match her smiling eyes.

Cinder grunted and rolled her neck and proceeded to limber up for this contest of strength.

/////

Weiss was busy leading the troupe, doling out commands and instructions here necessary so as to pull off this vital boost to student morale and kinship off without a hitch - This was not just a dance! This was as much a meeting of the four kingdoms as the tournament itself, where friendships could be formed or battle lines drawn! She would see to it that she, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company, would make Beacon the true shining example of inter-kingdom peace, mediation and brother/sisterhood!

Blake meanwhile was reading, in the library, enjoying time away from the noise. A faint blush across her cheeks while she page to page, what with the fact she had purposely tucked her clothing beneath risen high waistband peeling fro. beneath her skirt.

That was perfectly acceptable reason to blush, and smile behind the novel in her hands.

Ruby and Yang were back at the RWBY dorm room.

The blond brawler having just ended a call with the music DJ duo, the Logical Gents, looked to her little sis whom was toying with Zwei. The little guy was chasing a fake piece of meat on a bone spit around that Ruby had on makeshift rod and line.

"Almost got it boy!" The little reaper laughed, dressed in her black and red, gothic combat gear, "Jumo! Jumo for i- Ooh! Heavy boy! " Zwei had finally leapt and sank his teeth into the large squeaky toy and went to town, Ruby reeling back like she had one hell of a big fish on the line!

Zwei backpedaled his hind paws and tried to fight back! Meat! Weird tasting meat, but meat! It was his!

Ruby just laughed and swing the good corgi around until Zwei slipped away and tumbled backward. 

Yang chuckled and turned to slip down from the bed, landing in a crouch in her black sweats. Yellow thong peeking over the side and sagging low enough that it earned a tilt of Zwei's head.

Meat!!

That big pair of juicy hams pressing against the loosen confines of her black sweats and adhering to shape and size of Yabg'a booty- Zwei jumped into action with a yip and an open jaw!

"Where did - Huh?!"

Yang shot up with hands going to her ass, shaking her hips side to side as pain shot through her buns "Ah - Zwei?!" It wa indeed their furry corgi friend sent to them by their dad that had his jaws around one of her hefty ass cheeks like it was a meaty chew toy. Zwei was hanging on strong as Yang tries to shake him off!

The little corgi, with his surprising strength, made a devious move! He swung his pudgy body between Yang's legs while holding on to her sweats. they were draggeddown, revealing her big, jiggly and swayi bf sink in it's neon yellow thong with her emblem on the bit of cloth above her crack.

Zwei swung low and took his prize as he raced under the bed! Yang was already knock-kneed and off balance from the pain and surprise.

"Wh-Wooah!" So throwing the blond brawler off of her feet, on to her bubble ass and dragging her sweat pants off of her legs was easier than it should have been!

"Zwei, you little butthole!" Yang shouted. red in the face, scrambled to her feet to chase the soeedycrogi around! He could jump and squeeze into different places so much easier than an angry, busty blond with a bubble butt to match the boobs.

Booty.jiggly in its thong as she tromped around the room.

Ruby sat back desperately try not to burst at the seams.If she laughed at Yang, so much as a peep that sounded something like a giggle. then it would be her ass. Very literally. The little reaper had rosy red cheeks, tears in her silver eyes, while her hands were both clamped Dover her mouth.

Her body was shaking, legs squirming, cheeks puffed out the time was coming fast as much as Ruby tried to fight it.

The moment Zwei slipped under a bunk again and Yang slid under after him, getting stuck part way with all of that kunk in her trunk in the air was when Ruby finally could take no more.

"Aaaahahahahah!! Zwei pantsed you!!"

Immediately, she felt hot. Her wet silver eyes snapped open and found Yang glowing and glaring red back at her ove ther shoulder.

"... Uhm, mercy?"

"Get ready to waddle for the day."

Ruby jumped out of bed in a bounding swirl of rose petals in an attempt to get away from Yang and her momentum actually knocked dher older sister back! she tumbled back on to the same bunk she had been under with her thong clad ass in the air.

Rub my knew she would fairly dearly for that later, but it was time to save her ass first and be even more afraid later!!

She made a move for the door, and Zwei made his move on her!

"Uwaaah!!" Tackled sudden. fuzzy weight against her butt and the backs of her knees, Ruby tumbled just as she opened the door! Their pet corgi, once thought to be the best boi ever, bounce don her behind as he pulled away her skirt!

"Z-zweiiii!"

One pair of black sweat pants, one black and red, poofy skirt. The speedy corgi moved with speed though impossible for such short legs, and already he was rounding a corner by the time Yang ran out, door shutting behind.

"Gotcha now, lil' sis!" It was time to exact revenge then she could hunt for Zwei... after she got new pants.

"Zwei get back he -- eeeyaaah!!" Ruby's cries to her dog to return were cut off by cries of pain as her ass felt the harsh sting of her black and red shimapan undies getting shove high and hard up her ass crack!

Flying into the air by her wedgied ass courtesy of her thong wearing big sis! Yang flexed her guns with a wicked grin o nher face, bouncing Ruby around to really let the little speedster feel the sting!

"This is my kind of morning workout!" The blond brawler laughed, switching to hand for a few brief reps before actually throwing Ruby up to catch her stretched out waistband with the other hand!

"Oof!" Was all Ruby could muster.

"Tell ya what, Rubes! Find Zwei, Get my pants back and I won't give you a single wedgie for two whole days! if I find his furry butt before you, I'm gonna make you wear my joke grannies I keep buying you for two days!"

Ruby felt her heart and gut sink, her skin grow pale and cold and knew that any one wedgie in _those_ would make her a target for tushie torture for the rest of her days at Beacon Academy. and even beyond into he professional Huntress career!!

_"Look everyone, it's Ruby Rose! The Red Reaper who wore kiddie undies!"_

_"I bet she still does! let's give her a bunch of wedgies and find out!"_

Ruby could hear her future squeals already. Even over the current ones through her gritted teeth as the cotton of her striped underwear grinded across the deepest reaches of her poor crack.

Yang was such a menace!

Yang snapped the little reaper by her underoos and tossed Ruby down the hall via her wedgie. "Good luck with that hunt, kiddo!"

"C-can i at least get a new skirt?!"

"Nope~"

Ruby let out a whimper. and just as Yang started for her while cracking her knuckles, the little reaper took off!

Yang gave a laugh and waved after her sister, "Happy hunting!" The busty blond called after her. She turned to dorm room and grabbed the knob. 

It did not budge.

"... ... ..." She shook it, pulled, twisted, added a second and braced her feet, "N-no way!" Yang actually felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment! "No no no! Nonono!"

She was stuck outside of their dorm room, in her orange crop top and bright yellow thong up her ass , and locked outside the room with no key! "No fuckng waaay!!"

Yang fought, meaty ass shaking and jiggly behind her as she fought with their locked door and her urge to tip it right off of the hinges - Goodwitch would _destroy_ her.

All while, at a distance, Team CMSN's resident mute and little badass stared. very blatantly, at that big booty without having been noticed.

She wiped a small trickle of red from her nose and discretely signed. 'Nice'

////

Sweatpants were too cumbersome to drag and Zwei let them fall right outside if the doors into the dormitory. It was all thanks to some scraggly headed blond waddling and picking his briefs from his backside that he could slip outside! Mouth still full of black and red fluffy combat skirt!

He was on the run! Dashing across campus on his four stubby little legs, huffing and puffing and tipping with his mouth full. His stump of a tail was wagging on his grey and white bum, dozens of students just watching him run by, confused.

"Is that someone's skirt?"

"No way."

"What a cute doggy, c'mere boy! c'mere!"

Zwei kept on jogging!

"Is there girl on campus without her skirt??"

"Is that actually surprising to you?"

Zwei ser his sights on some tightly wrapped buns in white kapri pants, the mint haired girl closing in on the back of one certain heiress! Zwei was just a hair faster than the theif~

Emerald was just about to strike! Weiss's primp and proper ass was begging for a massive wedgie like before and the thief was ready to dole on the panty pain! She felt a pressured against the seat of her pants, however. and a loud _shrrriiipp_ filled the air.

Emerald gasped as the cool daytime breeze passed between her now bare thighs, and she looked down.

Her bright white boyshorts panties scattered with grinning cartoon monkeys and bananas peeled and not were revealed to all. To all of those that turned their heads to the ripping sound, including Weiss Schnee.

The thief pressed her thighs thighs together and threw her hands in front of herself in a fruitless effort, pushing her bouncing bum out behind her in the process.

The did not stop the gathered student body from laughing! Even Weiss was holding her sides and giggling, Emerald bashfully turning bright red, while rooted to her spot.

Zwei just padded away.

"Check out the cute monkeys!"

"Great ass!"

Emerald started to steam from her ears.

Zwei left another deoantaed victim in his wake and went on to spread his terror. This dog was pants happy now!

"Kyaaa!!" One poor second year found her thicc behind and bright baby blue thong on display!

"Wait noo!" Just when a first year was going to tell her crush how she felt, a handsome third year, her skirt was torn away from her hips. Would he like her bright yellow bikini cut us eyewear even if they were covered in teddy bear print?

"Gh! Get back here!!"

"Sweet lion undies!" Reese called after her leader, Arslan left pantsless in her crisp white briefs, with yellow elastic and a cartoon roaring lion over the seat. Reese car called after her as their leader gave chase! Zwei was lost. however, in a throng of students.

"HEY!!"

"Aaahh!!"

"My skirt!!"

There was still a trail of nudity to follow. Gasps, screams and indignant cries filled the air from random intervals.

Skirts, shorts and pants were torn away and left scattered amongst feet, the laughter of students building and building as numerous girls weren't standing,mortified, in their undies! Thongs, Panty Briefs, Brief cut, Bikini cut, all kinds! Zwei left easily two dozen victims among the loose crowd of the student body and escaped from the other side with an open mouth, no bottoms at all, and tongue hanging out in the open air!

The gym looked like a good place to go to! The door was opening!

Sun and Neptune walked out to quite the sight and were left dumbstruck, jaws dropped and blushing.

Zwei just padded right past them, the pudgy corgi happily trotting around people and equipment, so many of them none the wiser or curious glancing back hearing his little paws across the floor or panting.

Little did the mischievous little pupper know that he had a pantsless reaper chasing his stubby tail! Ruby knew, she knew to follow the trail of underwear clad butts and embarrassed girls! Zwei had always had a natural inclination to doing embarrassi bgg stuff like that! Yang wanted to turn it into a trick, but always got pantsed for ir~

Pfft. It actually made the blushing Rose smile, even while pantsless with her perky bibble butt bounding behind her in a slight natural wedgie. With everyone distracted all of the other pantsless girls, Ruby could slip by mostly unnoticed. 

"Nice undies, Ruby!"

Mostly.

She could actually hear their little dogs jogging just ahead of her and Ruby picked up the oace, cape fluttering behind her! "C'mere, Zweiiii! I gotta catch you!" Yang could have been anywhere just to snatch her hope away when she was so darn close! Her butt would be safe for two whole days!! She chased Zwei into the girls' locker room! Right on his tail! She completely passed Pyrrha, who was stood with her knees knocked together and thong around her ankles, leggings around one.

Zwei was mid air and Ruby's vision tunneled! she threw out her arms to catch their pants-pulling doggy right of the air and stood his reign of terror! 

Zwei started to descend. She never saw that he had a brand new mouthful. Of black and red leggings and thick, sweat-damp hipster panties decorated with stars a d the brights smiling faceoff one glass-slipper wearing princess.

The corgi fell out of her frame of vision and what replaced him was an eruption of thicc donk. Twin pale cheeks glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. They expanded free from the tight, hot confines of the leggings and the ridiculously soft buttocks became wider than the owner's shoulders. They jiggled and clapped and Ruby foundhersled on a crash course with crack.

"MMPH!!" Ruby's entire world became sweaty, steaming ass and darkness, face enwrapped by soft booty.

"KYAAAHH!!!" Cinder let out her girliest screech as a heavy heat collided with her ass and she was sent to the floor. face down and thicc booty in the air with Ruby's hea float nearly entirely to all of her thicc donk.


	5. Collision

It had been two whole days. Two days of keeping her head ducked as much as possible and nights spent restless, thoughts and dreams filled with repeating memories of that moment in the showers. That mortifying moment.

It was _Ruby Rose_ of all students to run and plant herself face first, borderline neck deep, between her buttocks. Cinder had never before been so mortified. The kind of humiliation Yang had inflicted upon her up to that point was child's play now. 

She would have rather streaked across campus in **just** her underwear- the biggest, stretchiest, cutest pair she owned - to be ridiculed instead of having that happen! Hell, she would have rather streaked totally naked wearing her own underwear as a hat with 'Spank Me'written across her buttocks is than for that mess to have happened!! In broaddaylight! That, too!

She could still feel Ruby screaming and groaning between her cheeks, how she squirmed and it made the scorching maiden squirm as well.

"Cinder, it'll be alright.." Emerald sat at her leader's bedside trying to comsole the downtrodden Huntress in Training. She hardly wanted to get out of bed to go to class! It was the looming threat of punishment from her mother that did make Cinder get dressed, and her own immaculate grades, but she was just not the same!

"Don't lie to the girl, Em," Mercury said from his bunk, eyes glued to his scroll screen and the game he played.

"Mercury!" Emerald shot him a glare.

Neo, silently standing by, lifted a leg and kicked his thigh with enough force to tell him to knock it off.

"What?! Videos of her fa --" He was stopped dead. Past Neo and Emerald boring holes into him with their eyes, there was a presence of death and fire radiating from their leader. Head still down, but he could feel his skin heating up, "Erm.." Sweat started to bead his brow and Mercury tugged at his collar.

"B-be realistic. All of _those_ videos are spreading all over school forums faster than moderators can take them down, and students who have it are just sharing it. Plus, all of the rumors of Cinder and Yang? It's pretty bad."

"Hehehe..."

All eyes fell on Cinder as she lifted her head. She was dryly chuckling to herself, pushing a hand back through her dark locks.

"Not to mention, just two days ago I had that Ruby girl neck deep between my ass cheeks... With an audience in the girls' locker room.'

"Hot."

"Merc!! Pig!"

"What?! I'm still a dude!"

Cinder simply shook her head. Yang had left her alone. but other bold students had tried to mess with her in the blond's stead - Flipping her skirt up or trying to pull it down. Laughing and snorting at her choice in panties. All of the tried and true nicknames to accompany her princess themed panties. Cinder was quick, but they always caught a glimpse of something. A color, a print, the sheer size.

Where the Scorching Maiden would normally destroy someone for that, Cinder ducked her head, blushing, and she ran. 

Cinder fell back into bed with her hands over her hot face. She was running away from these punks... fucking disgraceful.

"This will all blow over, Cinder. Just... maybe dole out some mean wedgies! Show some of these Beacon brats that you still have those skills!" Emerald was trying, but her leader was almost completely unreceptive. 

Cinder's fingers over her lone eye spread and she looked between them at the mint-haired thief. "I go after anyone and Yang will come after me. When I least expect, she'll be there to... _put me in my place_." Venom dripped off of Cinder's words.

"Then there is always Goodwitch, or worse, my mom.." Disciplinary action was almost a necessary consequence at this point. 

"What are you thinking?" Emerald asked, brow wrinkling.

"I'm thinking I want to stop this at the source. Deal with Yang Xiao Long first, pay for it later. I'm not some bottom of the totem pole bitch!"

Cinder hopped out of bed and huffed steam from her nose. "I am not the girl who assumes the position and waits for her ass to get torn apart! I tell losers to assume the position!!" She put a thumb to her chest and a fire burned in her eye!

"Yang Xiao Long thinks she is big titted bitch on campus, some kind of queen, and I am going to dethrone her ass! Better yet, I'll give her a new one! A personal stall in every restroom!!" Cinder was glowing with red aura, firing herself up for what she wanted to be the last confrontation with that big titted cow! That blond bitch! 

"No more wedgies for Cinder Fall! Not after today!" 

She ran off, intent on going to see Yang, face to face, to set up this throwdown.

Emerald heaved a sigh, Neo stood by smirking, and the pair took off after their leader.

/// RWBY's Dorm ///

Team RWBY was surprisingly humiliation free that afternoon. 

Ruby sat at her desk diligently going over maintenance on Crescent Rose - Her precious baby go so dinged up sparring with Cardin! She still kicked that bully's tail into next week- literally! She had feinted with a slash coming out of her highspeed, rosepetal corkscrew and drop kicked that big meanie right in the face! He still had the bruise a week later~ She was still smirking, proud of that~

That moment definitely helped her forget the locker room incident - Oooh nooo! she was thinking about it again!! Just like that, the pale reaper was going strawberry red, steam verging on pouring from her ears.

Weiss was softly humming to melodic sounds of an operatic-orchestral blend serenading her ears from her wireless headphones. She was busy reloading canisters for Myrtenaster. Carefully, precisely studying all mixtures for combination dust and making notes.

Blake was the only one pantsless, for the sake of comfort in their room with four warm bodies adding to the heat. The purple, lacey sides of a thong clung to her wide hips and pushed into the soft flesh. Hair pulled back into a half ponytail, bow on, a black tank top promoting Ninjas of Love.

She was dressed for a comfortable day in.

Yang was in the middle of the room working her arms performing vertical push-ups. Smile on her face, sweat on her brow, her guns were flexing and looking good! A sheen of sweat glistened on her abs, bear by her loose tank top that fell so far down the bottom half her girls was bare too! There was no one to ogle them, though, and Yang would not mind if a certain bootylicious cat girl did, so~

_thud thud thud_

There were three firm knocks against their door, disturbing even the two listening to music.

_thud thud thud_

"Yang Xiao Long. I want to talk to you."

"Cinder!!" Ruby gasped, face glowing red! She stammered right out if her chair, falling down with a squeak!

"Hehehe~ I wonder what princess wants." Yang flipped on to her feet and sauntered up to the door, chest out and a smug smirk on her lips.

She answered the door and there was Cinder Fall, Emerald and Neo at her back. The Scorching Maiden stepped up to the blond brawler and the two curvaceous Huntresses in training were almost chest to chest.

They were eye to eyes and the tension could be cut with a knife. 

"Come to surrender? Is your white flag those huge parachute panties?" Yang teased, craning her neck side to side slowly.

"What I came here for is to settle this. You and me, we find a secluded spot to do this and I am going to destroy you.."

The rest of team RWBY paled. 

"Oooh~ A Challenge..." Yang cracked her knuckles, the five onlookers expecting the blond dragon to jump into action right then and there! Would they... _Could_ they break it up with both girls going all out?!

Yang never made a move for any panties or dirty attacks.

Cinder stood there in her simple red t-shirt and black shorts that stopped just above her knees. Her hands were tense at her sides, ready... There was no need to be.

"When and where, princess?" Yang asked with a smirk, "I'll even agree to the no audience, save for our teams. Your humiliation can be a semi-private one~" Yang leaned in further with that wicked grin of hers, nearly nose to nose with Cinder, whom was getting even more riled up.

She huffed long through her nostrils. "Let's take this outside. There are cameras in the sparring arenas."

Yang nodded, "Deal. But, seeing as there won't be a big audience to see you lose and hear you scream for your mommy, I want something else. We make a bet."

The other five onlookers were shifting their gazes between Cinder, Yang and one another. 

Cinder's eye narrowed. "What do you have in mind?" Emerald wanted desperately to speak out, but knew Cinder had her heart and pride set on this.

"Loser wears granny panties for the rest of the year. I mean huge, lame-o undies, winner's choice on prints~ Up to your belly button, girly, frilly, whatever, but they had better be huge. You need them for that ass, anyway."

"Let's go, blondie.." Cinder stepped aside, refusing to turn her back on Yang. The busty blond stepped out, hands on her hips and the two walked side by side with their teams minus would one Mercury walking a short distance behind them. Blake lagging further back. as she tugged on a pair of curve hugging yoga pants.

"This is going to be bad..." Ruby murmured. Yang was her big sister! she could be a real mean bully at times, but Ruby did not want to see Yang pay like this. Cinder... The little reaper's silver eyes lingered on the back of Cinder's head of dark hair.

Emerald's heart was pounding In her chest! She has to stop this! She believed, wholeheartedly, in Cinder and her ability to win, but... What if she lost? Yang would be relentless and her leader's reputation would well and truly be annihilated! She would never be able to hold her head high again, because someone would always be behind her trying to snap a waistband over it!

All of them fully expected dirty tactics. Would Cinder be the first to attack and haul those spandex workout shorts up Yang's wide ass? Or would it be Yang to shove her hand down Cinder's shorts and give her yet another butt cheek rending wedgie?

Neither made a move. At best, Yang picked a natural wedgie that slowly worked it's way between her cheeks as she walked. Cinder and her big caboose even developed one in her looser shorts and plucked it.

They found a much more secluded area away from the dorms, from buildings and any possible prying eyes at all. Feet in the grass, Cinder and Yang staring each other down with their teams hanging back and watching.

They took off like shots, shoes digging into the grass and soil. Yang wrapped her arms around the busty girl in a tightening bear hug the moment they collided, breasts squishing together.

Cinder's hands attacked the blond's spandex waistband, and as Yang lifted the scorching maiden and turned, her bubble booty received a deep, tight spandex cramming!

The blond dragon slammed her for into the dirt with a hard thud! Cinder grunted, the impacting shaking her, but her grip went white knuckle tight! She dragged the shorts half way up Yang's back, to the blond's chagrin.

"Gnnh!" Booty tense and legs shaking, it was harsh wedgie for sure, but Yang pushed through! Her hands found Cinder's chest and cupped the girls- no bra underneath!

"Titty twister for ya!" Yang said, fingers bearing down on both nubs and she pinched and twisted back and forth.

"Aaayyyghh!! Hhaagh!!" Cinder wailed in pain, lone eye crossing inward. Her grip went slack and she ultimately released Yang, and that gave the blond plenty of room to slide up and straddle her downed enemy's stomach! "Fuck..! YOU!!"

Cinder was strong as well, and the pain shooting through her tits fueled her to turn the tides! She twisted, thrash,led, gnashing her teeth and hurling curses at Yang for the all she was worth! She finally bucked and got Yang's fat ass off of her long enough to drive a knee straight between the brawler's thighs!

"Gh!" Bullseye. Yang went knock-kneed and her pinch grip in Cinder's nipples relaxed. 

The Scorching Maiden brought her knees to her chest, feet up and she sent Yang flying back with a double kick straight to the stomach. Cinder was quick to mix-up and give chase, on the hunt today!

She tackled Yang and turned the blond over on to hands and knees. Yang was prepared to fight back and flip this weak ass hold around in her favor - _Smack!_ \- Only for an intense sting to surge through her ass cheek all the way to her mouth, "Aah!"

Cinder had smacked her ass and, grinning like the devil, the scorching maiden added a bit more heat to her hand as she started to rain down hard swats! _Wham!!_

"How does feel getting your fat ass whooped, Xiao Long?!" Cinder brought her hand down again with a fury, drawing a gasp and a pained groan from the blond pinned underneath her, "Your team is watching!!" She said amid the sounds of flesh on barely protected flesh

_SMACK!!_

"FUUUCK!!!" Yang was shaking, squirming, kicking and trying to claw her way out!

Cinder raised her hand, skin glowing with the heat generated by her semblance!

Yang lashed out faster that Cinder could bring down her blow, seizing the front of her shorts and panties underneath in a death drip so tight her knuckles turned white!

"Gaaaahh!!"

With glowing red eyes, Yang gave an absolutely vicious yank! Cinder's elastic shorts and the cotton underwear she wore flying up to her breasts and the scorching maiden curled up in pain as she was yanked off of the blond brawler and thrown several meters away!

"Gh!" Cinder, in a fetal ball, rolled on to her knees with her forehead against the ground. Her hands cradled her poor clam.

Yang gave a sniffle as she pushed herself up, rubbing her burning caboose, and glared daggers at Cinder through wet eyes. Cinder lifted her head and glared back.

They both kicked off and collided, forehead to forehead, glaring one another down! they pushed and struggled, and their muscles flexed and strained as one tried to get the upper hand! Yang was covered by her fiery orange aura and Cinder by her scarlet red!

Their hands suddenly flew away from the body and two embraced, chest to chest and nose to nose with their hands shoving into the other's shorts! 

Yang grinned as her ten digits drew tight around thick cotton panties.

Cinder huffed as her hands met mostly bare skin of a soft ass and her hands wrapped around an equally soft, dainty thong!

They both grunted, heaved and squealed as their derriere with simultaneously cut deep and burned by the wedgies they received!

Cinder and Yang dug their feet in, grunting as they yanked on underwear and squealing and whining as they felt their own wedgie tighten!

"Aaagh!" Her Cinderella underpants, stretchy as they were, were splitting her bouncing, oversized and jiggly buns! Her face was scrunched up in pain, the sound of groaning, stretching fibers growing closer to her ears!

"Gnnh!! Hnng!!" Yang was cross eyed from the intense burn of a thong wedgie. Good gods it fucking burned!! Her bubbly booty was clenched so tight a coin could be bounced off her cheeks and the blond was reduced to huffing and grunting through gritted teeth! Her thong stopped stretching at her shoulder blades, and that was just as worse if they kept going! No more room to go, just a tight burning, crushing pain across her undercarriage!

"Give... UP! C'mon, loser, cry for mommy like on your first day!!" Yabg oanted, red In the face fro mthe helk through her ass crack!

"I... I... REFUSE!!" Cinder pushed back Hatcher and briefly lifted Yang off of her feet by her thong, the blond brawler screaming bloody murder as her fat ass felt the deep sting of the bright yellow wire up her crack!

She forced herself down and flexed her back, turning the tables hauling Cinder off of her feet this time, shaking and bouncing the scorching maiden! Cinder wrapped her legs around Yang's waist and gritted her teeth,"I.. will not... looose!" She told herself this as much as she did Yang!

She could feel her panties reaching a peak!

Her shorts sagged, her pale moons coming out to clap in the air as her princess panties tried to slice her in two! From her burning crack all the way to her crushed cooch, she was feeling the pain all over, but Cinder Fall refused to fall! This blond tyrant was not going to rule her life! She hated wedgies with a passion after that very first and would not live every day dreading that her precious princess underwear would get turned into a new hat!!

"I.. will... win!!" Cinder wheezed through the pain, her cotton underwear brushing across the back of her head as it climbed higher. She could feel the dainty thong in her grip giving, popping. She was going to shove this skimpy butt floss right in Yang's big mouth!!

This fight devolved in to grunts, whines, cursing and moans as the two self proclaimed queens of wedgie giving doled out some thigh-parting, crack-burning cotton cramming. Regardless of who walked away a victor, both would be walking funny.  
There would be no winner.

"Enough!" Purple aura energy flashed between them and the wedgie brawling Huntresses were thrown apart. The rest of RWBY ran to Yang, while it was just Emerald who went to Cinder.

"Who the hell--" Yang pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Got in the way??--" Cinder rose on ti her hands and knees.

"I was winn--!!" Before both could proclaim it, the words died in their throats. Glaring them down, sending chills down to their wedgied booties, was none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

"Uh oh.." Ruby whispered.

"We were not involved, we were not involved in any way," Weiss quietly repeated to herself, hoping to avoid a round with the Disciplinarian.

"Yang Xiao Long!" She started with Beacon's resident trouble maker, waving her weapon and triggering her semblance, lifting the blond brawler into the air with an aura if pink-purple light around her body. She also had a thong tail gently floating behind her.

"And Cinder Fall!" She moved her semblance to Cinder as well and lifted her, the scorching maiden sporting a fluffy tail of bunched up cotton against her lower back, "You two will be taking a trip to my office with me! The rest of you, go back to your dorm rooms and stay there for the rest of the evening! You'll to be on strict curfew for the rest of the week for even allowing this nonsense to occur!"

As she spoke, her semblance reverted Yang and Cinder to much more proper appearances. Panties being picked from between their cheeks and returned to normal under their shorts, hair fixed and made neat, the dirt from their clothes disappearing.

She was deeply disappointed, her tone and eyes conveying this very clearly and those present bowed their heads. The group of four was lead back to their rooms, Goodwitch carrying the two wedgie giving maniacs with her, a throng of students starring wide eyed, standing quiet. 

Ruby passed an apologetic look back to Cinder before their door was shut.

Emerald walked in alone into her room where a curious Mercury sat up, while Neo stood by. She passed the red-eyed illusionist a sideways look before turning away.

A soft smile tugged at Emerald's lips.

Goodwitch carried them all the way to her office, where she pulled up two chairs arms-length apart and sat their big butts down.

"This kind of behavior I have come to almost expect from you, Miss Xiao Long. Your first day was rife with this nonsense and I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.." Her Emerald green eyes glowered at the blond brawler. Yang responded by bashfully folding her arms over her chest, lavender eyes averted.

"Your mother was quite the menace herself and I suppose the apple did not fall far. I hoped you would be better..." Goodwitch simply shook her head, before turning her attention to Cinder Fall.

"You, as the daughter of an esteemed professor of Haven Academy, as well as a legendary Huntress, Salem Tenebrae, I expected so much better. To reduce yourself to this...?" Goodwitch heaved a telling sigh.

Cinder clutched her knees and bowed her head. Did she try the cliche 'She started it!!' and turn this into a massive she said-she said? Would Yang bombard her with every embarrassing, humiliating act inflicted upon her and her poor bum at the risk of digging her own grave with Goodwitch that much deeper?

"One month of restricted privileges. No trips into Vale, your weekends will be spent with me in detention. Likewise, any punishments your Mothers see fit for me to use during this time, I shall."

Their wide eyes snapped to Goodwitch.

"Wh-what...?" A pale Yang asked.

"Pr.. professor.. is that..?--"

"Really necessary?" Goodwitch snapped to Cinder, staring into her panicked eye, "Is that what you planned to ask? Honestly? Were you in my heels, what would you be doing to settle this kind of dispute? Coming to find two of our esteemed Huntresses in training, held in high opinion within the school for their skills at their ages, actively inflicting... such childish, downright _infantile_ pranks on one another! You two are practically adults! Doing... that, to each other!"

She moved her glasses up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It's utterly ridiculous. So, yes, Miss Fall, Miss Xiao Long, I will be contacting your Mothers! I will be letting them punish you as they see fit and they will determine how I punish you further for the next month!"

Cinder slowly curled inward out of sheer panic. 

Yang was mid leaning back, face almost hidden behind her hands, when Goodwitch spoke again, "I will be contacting _both_ of your mothers, Miss Xiao Long."

Yang paused entirely. Eyes wide, skin pale, she was frozen.

"I think it necessary after some rather troubling rumors came.to my attention. Involving yourself and Miss Fall here. Keep that in mind." Goodwitch's heels clicked across the floor as she took to her office off to the side to contact their mothers, knowing that neither girl would even consider trying anything funny.

It was true. Neither Cinder nor Yang moved so much as an inch, stuck with the idea that Goodwitch might sense it and worsen their punishments.

It was one frightening show. Both girls felt a chill in the air as Goodwitch returned, eyes stern as she leaned dher ample backside back agaisnt her desk in the classroom.

A dark portal of roiling black energy opened in the floor and Salem slowly rose. Her narrowed, glaring eyes were solely focused on Cinder.

A red and black vibrating portal was cut in space itself and Raven Branwen stepped through as she took off her Grimm mask, eyes glowing with anger.

A more of white appeared that elongated and twisted and unfurled, becoming a white cloak wrapped around Summer Rose as she appeared.

"Classrooms and offices are empty this time of day and at your disposal. We can discuss their punishment further should you wish to," Goodwitch statedplainly, adjusting her glasses.

Summer was the one to approach Yang and she dragged the blond brawler, whom started to panic, toward Goodwitch's office. 

"Hey hey hey-- Aaah, wait, please! I can -- _smack!!_ YOW!!"

Raven, in tow, gave the blond a whack across her ass. "Keep your trap shut, brat, The adults will do the talking." Justlike that, they disappeared into the office together.

Cinder was slowly covered by a shadow looming long and dangerous over her. She slowly gazed up with one large eye, staring up at her adoptive mother like a child would any parent when in trouble.

Salem beckoned with one finger. "Follow me and do not. Say. A word. Am I clear?"

Cinder meekly nodded and she rose form her chair with her head bowed, following after her mother to what she imagined was a painful fate for her derriere.


End file.
